L'enlèvement du professeur Seko
by Lucachu
Summary: Brice voulait seulement prendre une pause pendant ses voyages en retournant chez lui. Mais la team Magma est de retour, et elle a enlevé son père, le professeur Seko. Il fera tout pour le sauver et pour cela il doit se rendre à la tour Mirage. Dans sa quête, il sera accompagné de la douce Angèle, de son amie d'enfance Flora et de l'insolent Milo.
1. Retour sans repos

****Note de l'auteur :**** Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours. Le but était d'écrire une fanfiction en lien avec Hoenn avec plus de quatre chapitres mais moins de huit.

Les faits des épisodes 371 et 372 sont beaucoup évoqués dans ma fanfiction. Le neuvième film _Pokémon Ranger et le temple des mers_ , est également cité. Le contexte est donc celui de l'anime.

L'équipe de Brice n'a pas été choisie au hasard, il s'agit réellement de la sienne, aperçue brièvement au cours des différents films. En revanche, la situation de ses parents provient de mes pensées. Dans le jeux vidéo, le laboratoire du professeur Seko est séparé de sa maison. Dans le manga et l'anime, il n'est jamais question de sa femme. De mon point de vue, ils sont divorcés.

 ** **Avertissement :**** Seuls le scénario, Milo, Angèle et monsieur Square (bien que seulement cité pour ce dernier) m'appartiennent.

 _Pokémon_ appartient à NINTENDO.

Classée en K+ absence totale de sang ou de violence. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Splendide région maritime au climat tropical, lieu de tourisme balnéaire très prisé pour ses nombreuses plages au sable si fin, très connue pour ses arènes et ses concours, contrée à la géographie et à l'histoire passionnantes.

Hoenn, terre de légendes.

Ce jour-là, ce n'est cependant aucun de ces critères qui attira Brice Seko, le jeune dresseur de Pokémon à Hoenn.

Hoenn, sa région natale.

Après un long voyage à travers de nombreuses régions, le garçon va enfin s'accorder quelques jours de repos. Mais en attendant d'être arrivé chez lui, il profite de la magnifique vue qu'il a depuis la proue du bateau qui le conduit à Bourg-en-Vol.

Des Békipan accompagnés de Goelise volent à ras de la mer tandis que quelques Lovdisc sautent occasionnellement hors de l'eau.

Le pont du navire est plutôt calme, la plupart des voyageurs sont dans leur cabine, rassemblant leurs bagages avant le débarquement.

Le garçon passe sa main sur son front dégoulinant de sueur. Il ne se rappelle plus que la chaleur est si torride dans cette zone-ci, surtout en cette période de l'année. Heureusement qu'il s'est déjà changé pour un maillot rouge et noir ainsi qu'un short, sinon cela aurait été pire.

Il regrette presque le froid glacial de la région de Frimapic dont il a souffert durant son voyage à Sinnoh. Il sourit à cette pensée, c'est là-bas qu'il a rencontré Louka, un formidable rival et ami. Ils ont disputé de nombreux matchs en adversaire comme en allié dans la zone de combat. Lui aussi doit être retourné dans sa ville, Littorella, à présent.

La vue de la terre ferme l'arrache à ses rêveries. Dans quelques heures, il sera chez lui retrouvant son père, le professeur Seko, et lui racontera tous ses périples. Il lui manque tant, cela fait si longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Depuis le début de son voyage initiatique, il n'est pas retourné dans son foyer. Il va enfin pouvoir s'accorder quelques vacances.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Brice descend du bateau enfin arrivé au port. Sur la terre ferme, de nombreuses personnes chuchotent entre elles l'air inquiet. Quelques hélicoptères volent dans le ciel. Le garçon se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas lorsqu'il voit un barrage de police à l'entrée du port. Il remarque que quelques enfants pleurent, terrifiés et serrés contre leurs parents.

Une alarme de pompier se fait entendre. Le garçon se demande ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa ville pourtant d'habitude si calme. Un agent de police tente de rassurer la foule. Brice va le voir.

\- Monsieur que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- Des criminels attaquent la ville. Il semblerait que leur cible soit le laboratoire du professeur Seko. explique le policier.

Le sang du dresseur se glace, son père est en danger ! Il bouscule l'homme espérant pouvoir passer les barrières mises en place. Le représentant de l'état lui crie quelque chose mais il est déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Il arrive au barrage de police et parvient à le passer sans problème, les policiers étant trop occupés à calmer la foule. Il n'a plus qu'à traverser la ville, le laboratoire de son père se trouvant légèrement à l'écart de Bourg-en-Vol dans un écrin de verdure.

* * *

Brice parcourt la métropole en se dépêchant, la panique règne, des enfants perdus pleurent, des gens affolés hurlent. Contrairement à ce qu'il a imaginé, toute la ville est en crise, sans doute les malfaiteurs visant son père ont créé quelques diversions pour avoir la voie libre.

Plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, il atteint la périphérie. Les routes sont bloquées ou endommagées, empêchant les secours d'arriver.

Soudain Brice aperçoit une fumée dans le ciel. Il sait parfaitement d'où elle vient, du laboratoire de son père. Le garçon est essoufflé, épuisé par sa course mais il ne peut pas abandonner. Il doit encore traverser un bois.

Rhinastoc, j'ai besoin de toi ! sollicite Brice en lançant une pokéball.

Le Pokémon apparaît et Brice monte sur son dos. Il va l'utiliser comme moyen de transport.

Le rhinocéros se déplace à vive allure comprenant l'urgence de la situation. Ils sont cependant interceptés par trois criminels alors qu'ils sont presque arrivés à destination. Ils sont vêtus d'uniformes rouges à capuches et portent un logo en forme de M sur leurs vêtements.

\- C'est vous qui êtes responsables de ce qui se passe ?! hurle Brice de rage. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Nous sommes de la team Magma. annonce l'un des hommes.

Le garçon se rappelle immédiatement de ce nom. Il s'agit d'un groupe fanatique voulant à tout prix posséder Groudon pour étendre les continents. Rivaux éternels de la team Aqua, ils ont commis nombre de méfaits. Finalement ils ont été arrêtés par Peter, le célèbre dracologue ainsi qu'un groupe de jeunes dresseurs. Du moins, c'est ce que lui a raconté son père car jusqu'à présent il n'a jamais été en contact avec eux.

\- La team Magma n'existe plus. Mais qui que vous soyez, vous allez le payer ! riposte le fils du professeur Seko en envoya son Laggron sur le terrain.

\- Tu veux te battre ? Comme tu voudras, accepte l'un des malfaiteurs.

Les trois prétendus sbires de la team Magma envoient leurs Pokémon au combat. Trois Grahyèna, deux Mysdibule ainsi qu'un impressionnant Metalosse. Brice serre les dents.

Il n'a que quatre Pokémon avec lui. Si les hyènes n'ont pas l'air très fortes, il ne voit réellement pas comment il peut battre les types aciers. Son Rhinastoc connaît bien une attaque combat mais il ne pourra pas compter uniquement sur lui. Il n'aurait pas dû se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Tant pis, il a déjà connu des situations bien plus dangereuses.

\- Rhinastoc utilise marto-poing ! Laggron couvre le ! demande Brice.

\- Grahyèna et Mysdibule morsure ! Metaloss griffe acier ! ordonnent les sbires.

Sous la demande du garçon, Laggron protège son partenaire, recevant les douloureuses attaques. Il est aux prises avec cinq Pokémon, Métalosse ayant réussi à viser le rhinocéros de pierre.

Malgré cela, Rhinastoc parvient à lancer son attaque et à tous les toucher de ses deux puissants poings.

Comme Brice le pensait, les Grahyèna tombèrent KO dès la première attaque. Son Laggron est cependant plus affaibli qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

-Reviens, merci pour tout ! Galeking à toi !

Le dresseur change de Pokémon. Il ne veut pas faire souffrir plus celui-ci, il sait qu'il aura besoin de lui pour éteindre l'incendie.

\- Métalosse marto-poing à ton tour ! l'attaquent en traitre les hommes.

Les deux titans d'acier et de roche se prennent l'attaque de plein fouet, n'ayant pu ni l'éviter, ni se préparer à encaisser la douleur.

\- Non ! crie le dresseur.

Il accourt près de ses Pokémon qui tentent de se relever. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas KO, ils peuvent continuer à se battre.

\- Arrêtez ! lance une voix.

Le garçon tourne la tête et voit un quatrième sbire.

\- Laissez ce morveux tranquille, l'objectif a été récupéré. Le commandant Courtney nous a demandé de nous dépêcher. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Le groupe de sbires rappelle leurs Pokémon et s'enfuit. Brice meurt d'envie de les poursuivre mais il sait qu'il y a bien plus urgent.

* * *

Brice entre dans le laboratoire en feu, suivit de son Laggron. La température est suffocante. Le garçon tente de se protéger des quelques flammèches qui volettent dans l'air.

\- Papa ! Papa ! Où es-tu ?

\- A l'aide ! implore une voix féminine ! Venez m'aider !

\- Laggron, utilise hydrocanon sur les flammes !

Le Pokémon eau se met à éteindre l'incendie. Cependant, le feu est déjà monté aux poutres. Le laboratoire n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer sur eux, s'ils ne se dépêchent pas.

\- A l'aide ! entend à nouveau le garçon.

\- Laggron, on va à son secours, le bâtiment va s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre !

Le duo commence à courir à travers les salles en direction de la victime. Le risque est grand, mais il ne veut pas la laisser périr. Aidé de son Pokémon, Brice parvient au bureau de son père. Ce dernier n'est pas là mais il trouve une jeune femme ligotée à une chaise. Il se dépêche d'aller la libérer.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où le professeur Seko ? demande-t-il en toussant, subissant les effets de la fumée.

\- L'heure n'est pas aux présentations, je suis la seule personne à se trouver dans le bâtiment. explique-t-elle rapidement. Tous les Pokémon et les scientifiques y compris le professeur Seko ont été enlevés par la team Magma.

Quelque chose craque dans la toiture, les faisant sursauter. La femme crie :

\- Sortons d'ici !

Le petit groupe sort à temps du bâtiment et s'éloigne pour se mettre en sécurité. Une seconde de plus et le laboratoire se serait effondré sur eux. Brice reporte son attention sur l'inconnue n'ayant pas eu le temps de la détailler avant.

Il s'agit d'une jolie et jeune femme, peut-être entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, avec des cheveux bouclés d'un blanc très pur. Elle porte une robe bleue clair, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Ses bras sont recouverts de manches blanches amples et ses épaules sont dénudées. Elle triche légèrement sur sa taille avec ses bottes blanches à talons bleus. Le garçon remarque également qu'elle possède deux boucles d'oreilles complètement différentes. La première se constitue de deux Pokéball à taille réduite, la deuxième est une étrange pierre ronde qu'il reconnaît comme étant une gemme sésame. Elle doit donc être une dresseuse.

\- Merci jeune homme, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je m'appelle Angèle. se présente la belle inconnue.

\- Je suis Brice Seko et...

\- Seko ? Tu es un membre de la famille du professeur Seko ?

\- C'est mon père.

Le garçon marque une pause, se rappelant de ce qu'elle lui a dit alors qu'il la délivrait.

\- Vous avez dit que mon père a été enlevé tout à l'heure ?

\- En effet, commence-t-elle, j'ai été témoin de son enlèvement. Ce sont ces imbéciles de la team Magma. Ces types sont plus coriaces que du chiendent.

Elle s'interrompt, hésitant sur ce qu'elle doit dire. Au même moment, le fils du professeur Seko assume mal la situation. Dire qu'il a parlé à son père la veille par téléphone et qu'il avait si hâte de le revoir. Ils se sont même promis de disputer un combat ensemble.

\- Je crois qu'ils l'ont enlevé dans le but d'obtenir des informations. Peut-être vont-ils le forcer à collaborer avec eux. En effet, la team Magma s'est reformée. continue-t-elle. Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir été enlevé, ses assistants et les Pokémon également. Dire que je venais lui demander conseil pour mes Pokémon. Ils ne m'ont laissé aucun répit et m'ont ligotée à une chaise me jugeant comme un témoin gênant. Mais heureusement, tu m'as délivrée. Un peu plus et c'était trop tard...

Brice laisse son regard dériver au sol pour qu'Angèle ne puisse pas voir les larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Il connaît également les scientifiques en question, la plupart depuis son plus jeune âge et certains des Pokémon du laboratoire sont ceux qu'il a laissés à son père.

Il aperçoit un caillou au sol, et l'expulse de rage d'un coup de pied. Puis une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Angèle ! Savez vous où est-ce qu'ils sont partis ?

\- Je crois qu'ils parlaient d'aller dans un lieu nommé la tour Mirage. répond la dresseuse après un temps de réflexion.

Brice prend une inspiration et annonça d'un ton solennel :

\- Dans ce cas, j'irai à la tour Mirage sauver mon père !


	2. Jamais deux sans trois

****Note de l'auteur :**** Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours. Le but était d'écrire une fanfiction en lien avec Hoenn avec plus de quatre chapitres mais moins de huit.

Les faits des épisodes 371 et 372 sont beaucoup évoqués dans ma fanfiction. Le neuvième film _Pokémon Ranger et le temple des mers_ , est également cité. Le contexte est donc celui de l'anime.

L'équipe de Brice n'a pas été choisie au hasard, il s'agit réellement de la sienne, aperçue brièvement au cours des différents films. En revanche, la situation de ses parents provient de mes pensées. Dans le jeux vidéo, le laboratoire du professeur Seko est séparé de sa maison. Dans le manga et l'anime, il n'est jamais question de sa femme. De mon point de vue, ils sont divorcés.

 ** **Avertissement :**** Seuls le scénario, Milo, Angèle et monsieur Square (bien que seulement cité pour ce dernier) m'appartiennent.

 _Pokémon_ appartient à NINTENDO.

Classée en K+ absence totale de sang ou de violence. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Brice n'a pas attendu l'arrivée de la police ou des pompiers avant de se mettre à la recherche de son père. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre, même pour une simple déposition dans un commissariat.

Angèle ne l'a pas suivi, elle se trouve surement avec des agents de police en train de leur faire un témoignage.

Heureusement que la route entre Bourg-en-Vol et Rosyère est très courte, en à peine une heure il est déjà dans le petit village. Rêveur qu'il est, il aurait pu s'accorder quelques pensées nostalgiques mais ses Pokémon ont besoin de soin.

Il trouve facilement le centre Pokémon et y pénètre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se précipite vers l'infirmière Joëlle accompagnée de son Leveinard.

\- Bonjour infirmière, pouvez-vous vous occuper de mes Pokémon ? demande Brice.

\- Bien sûr.

Le dresseur lui confie ses pokéballs et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'éloigne dans une salle de soins, suivie de son partenaire. Le garçon jette un coup d'œil au reste du centre. Il y a très peu de dresseurs, quatre pour être plus précis.

Par chance, ils n'occupent pas les ordinateurs mis à disposition pour les voyageurs. Brice s'installe devant l'un d'eux et se connecte à internet. Il espère trouver des informations concernant la team Magma.

D'abord, il va sur des sites d'actualités et lit tous les articles en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé le matin même. Il n'apprend rien de plus que ce qu'il sait déjà.

En revanche, en tapant dans la barre de recherche le nom de ses ennemis, il obtient beaucoup plus de renseignements. Pour commencer, il trouve une liste de tous leurs méfaits. Délits, vols, enlèvements, violences, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

En approfondissant sa recherche, il découvre que les sbires de cette organisation ont pour habitude d'utiliser des Pokémon de types sol et feu mais également des Grahyèna.

Son Laggron sera son plus précieux allié durant sa revanche.

\- Dommage que je n'ai que quatre Pokémon avec moi et que je ne peux pas récupérer les autres... murmure le dresseur.

-Dans ce cas, allions-nous. lui propose une voix familière.

Brice se retourne et découvre Angèle, la jeune femme l'a donc finalement suivi. Elle lui sourit s'amusant de l'expression de surprise s'affichant sur le visage du garçon.

\- Vous voulez m'aider ? Mais pourquoi ? ne comprend pas le fils du professeur Seko.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'ai une dette envers toi. Et puis, j'avais quelque chose à demander à ton père.

lui rappelle-t-elle.

\- Ce serait fantastique !

Brice est soulagé, il ne sera pas seul à combattre l'organisation. Il pianote ensuite sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et affiche une carte d' Hoenn à l'écran. Pour se rendre à la tour Mirage située dans le désert de la route 111, il leur faudra traverser Lavandia. Le garçon comprend qu'ils auront un gros problème. Il y a celui du désert certes, mais surtout, la tour Mirage est un lieu légendaire qui n'a jamais été trouvé, du moins officiellement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. annonce Angèle lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et comprenant ses doutes. Si la team Magma se rend là, c'est que la tour existe.

\- Mais s'ils se méprenaient ? proteste le dresseur.

\- S'ils se trompent mais que nous ne les poursuivons pas, nous perdrons leur trace. Tu pourras alors dire adieu à ton père.

Le garçon grimace, elle n'a pas tort. De toute manière, ils n'ont pas le choix.

* * *

Après que l'infirmière Joëlle ait soigné les Pokémon du dresseur, Brice et Angèle se mettent en route. Devant l'urgence de la situation, ils décident qu'ils prendront le ferry pour traverser le fleuve de la route 103 et se rendre directement à Lavandia.

Le lieu est agréable et chaud. De nombreuses plantes tropicales constituent la végétation du lieu. Les bosquets bougent de temps en temps, desquels surgissent des Pokémon sauvages. Ceux-ci retournent immédiatement se cacher à la vue des deux dresseurs.

Puis lorsque vient l'heure du déjeuner, leurs ventres gargouillent, les obligeant à faire une pause.

Ils s'installent dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'arbres. Ils sortent ensuite leurs Pokémon pour qu'ils puissent eux aussi manger.

Laggron, Tengalice, Galeking et Rhinastoc pour Brice, Altaria shiney et Staross pour Angèle.

Le garçon impressionné par le splendide dragon doré ne peut en détacher son regard pendant quelques instants. Le Pokémon a un regard si attendrissant et ses ailes semblent si douces.

Il n'a pas du tout l'air d'être un redoutable guerrier.

\- Orado est mon premier Pokémon. explique la dresseuse présentant son Altaria. Malgré les apparences, il est très puissant.

\- Où l'avez-vous attrapé ? demande Brice avant de croquer dans un sandwich.

\- C'est ma mère qui me l'a capturé. Vois-tu, il y a une dizaine d'années, ma mère fut la championne d'arène de Cimetronelle. Elle espérait que je prenne la relève. Cependant, je n'avais pas le niveau et se fut Alizée, l'actuelle championne, qui la remplaça. Nous avions disputé un combat pour nous départager mais je l'ai perdu.

Brice s'apprête à lui demander la raison pour laquelle elle possède un Pokémon eau lorsque son Laggron commence à grogner après un buisson. Le bosquet se met à bouger et un Linéon en surgit.

Le furet alors en pleine course les bouscule et renverse leurs affaires avant de s'enfuir.

Alors que le fuyard s'éloigne dans un nuage de poussière grâce à sa vitesse légendaire, une fille sort à son tour du fourré en trébuchant sur les ronces.

Elle porte un bandana vert sur ses cheveux châtains ainsi qu'une tenue orange et noir.

Le dresseur la reconnaît immédiatement et l'aide à se relever.

\- Flora !

-Brice ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir ici. Cela fait si longtemps.

Il s'agit de la fille de Norman, le champion d'arène actuel de Clémenti-Ville. S'il la connaît, c'est grâce à l'amitié de leur père. Cependant, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu datait de la veille de son voyage initiatique. Parfois, entre deux combats d'arènes, il arrive au garçon de regarder des retransmissions des concours auxquels son amie participe.

Le regard de la coordinatrice croise celui de l'inconnue qui l'accompagne.

\- Flora, je te présente Angèle. Elle m'aide à poursuivre la team Magma qui a enlevé mon père.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-elle à la fois surprise par l'annonce du kidnapping mais aussi par le fait que la team Magma s'est reconstruite.

\- Ils ont l'intention de l'emmener à la tour Mirage. ajoute Angèle.

\- Mais... J'étais là lorsque Peter les avait battu. ne comprend-elle pas.

\- Tu veux dire que tu faisais partie du groupe de dresseurs qui ont mis fin à leurs agissements ainsi qu'à ceux de la team Aqua ? s'étonne Brice. Viens m'aider à les combattre dans ce cas !

La jeune fille rougit et avoue :

\- C'est Peter qui les a arrêtés. Mes amis et moi étions juste là par hasard. Notre présence n'a rien changé.

Le dresseur est déçu, il veux mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Avoir l'une des personnes ayant déjà battu ses ennemis l'aurait rassuré. Angèle prend la parole et renouvelle de manière différente la demande.

\- Tu es apparemment celle qui connaît le mieux la team Magma de nous trois. Si tu ne peux nous aider par la force, tu pourras nous soutenir par ton savoir. Le nombre fait la force, tu devrais venir avec nous.

Brice regarde Flora dans les yeux, implorant son aide. Elle hoche la tête en lui souriant.

\- D'accord, et puis ne dit-on pas jamais deux sans trois ?


	3. Préparatifs

****Note de l'auteur :**** Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours. Le but était d'écrire une fanfiction en lien avec Hoenn avec plus de quatre chapitres mais moins de huit.

Les faits des épisodes 371 et 372 sont beaucoup évoqués dans ma fanfiction. Le neuvième film _Pokémon Ranger et le temple des mers_ , est également cité. Le contexte est donc celui de l'anime.

L'équipe de Brice n'a pas été choisie au hasard, il s'agit réellement de la sienne, aperçue brièvement au cours des différents films. En revanche, la situation de ses parents provient de mes pensées. Dans le jeux vidéo, le laboratoire du professeur Seko est séparé de sa maison. Dans le manga et l'anime, il n'est jamais question de sa femme. De mon point de vue, ils sont divorcés.

 ** **Avertissement :**** Seuls le scénario, Milo, Angèle et monsieur Square (bien que seulement cité pour ce dernier) m'appartiennent.

 _Pokémon_ appartient à NINTENDO.

Classée en K+ absence totale de sang ou de violence. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Brice, Flora et Angèle ont décidé de prendre le ferry pour se rendre plus rapidement à Lavandia.

Chaque heure, minute, seconde sont comptées. Ils ont pris le bateau le soir et doivent arriver le matin. La moitié du trajet a été parcourue et c'est la nuit. Les trois voyageurs partagent la même cabine dans des lits superposés.

Le garçon ne trouve cependant pas le sommeil. Il n'en peut plus d'attendre sans bouger sous sa couette et d'entendre les ronflements de l'une de ses amies, il décide de sortir prendre l'air sur le pont. Il s'en va sans faire de bruit.

La pleine lune se reflète sur l'eau du fleuve et les étoiles resplendissent. Le navire tangue au rythme des vagues. Le chant des Pokémon nocturnes se fait entendre. De temps à autre, les hautes herbes bougent et un Pokémon en émergea la tête.

Brice s'appuie à l'une des barrières de protection pour admirer ce paysage empli de poésie.

Il reste ainsi seul un moment avant d'être rejoint par Flora.

\- Tu es inquiet pour ton père n'est ce pas ? devine-t-elle.

\- J'essaye de penser à autre chose mais je n'y arrive pas. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revoie le laboratoire à la merci des flammes.

Durant la soirée, le garçon a expliqué en détail à la coordinatrice ce qui c'est passé, l'attaque de Bourg-en-Vol, le combat contre les sbires, l'incendie et sa rencontre avec Angèle.

Cependant, il n'a osé parler à ses partenaires de ce qu'il a ressenti.

\- Tu sais Brice, durant mes voyages, de nombreuses difficultés se sont dressées sur ma route. Mais à chaque fois mes amis étaient là pour moi. annonce la fille. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là pour toi.

\- Merci, mais ça va aller. refuse le dresseur.

Il reporte son attention sur l'astre nocturne et décide de changer de sujet.

\- Sinon, tes concours se déroulent bien ?

\- J'ai perdu les deux derniers auxquels j'ai participé. répond-elle. Du coup j'ai décidé de capturer un nouveau Pokémon avant de retourner en disputer un.

-C'est donc pour cela que tu poursuivais ce Linéon... Pourtant il ne s'agit pas d'un Pokémon spécialement populaire que ce soit pour les dresseurs et les coordinateurs. s'étonne le garçon.

-C'est justement là que tu te trompes. commence la coordinatrice. Ce Linéon est particulier. Accroche-toi bien car celui-ci possède une attaque très rare pour ses semblables, l'attaque blizzard ! Dommage que je ne suis pas parvenue à le capturer.

Le garçon est surpris, en effet pour un tel Pokémon c'était peu commun. Il comprend tout de suite l'intérêt de son amie pour le furet. Brice se met à bailler, il est temps de retourner se coucher. Il retourne dans sa cabine, suivi de Flora.

* * *

Le lendemain, le groupe arrive enfin à Lavandia. Le ciel est dégagé et le soleil brillait de mille feux, ses rayons se réfléchissent sur les vitres des nombreux immeubles. Ils arrivent au centre-ville, Angèle prend la parole.

\- D'ici deux heures, retrouvons-nous ici. Allez chercher des provisions et l'équipement adéquat pour traverser le désert. Pendant ce temps, je vais chez l'une de mes connaissances qui pourra nous aider à nous rendre à la tour Mirage beaucoup plus rapidement.

\- Compris. accepte Brice.

La jeune femme les quitte et le garçon se tourne vers Flora.

\- J'ai repéré quelques magasins pouvant proposer ce que l'on cherche. affirme la coordinatrice.

\- Dans ce cas allons-y.

* * *

Angèle quitte la partie belle et luxueuse de Lavandia. A l'abri des regards des touristes, il existe dans cette ville un quartier peu accueillant. Le faubourg est connu pour abriter des personnes peu fréquentables telles que d'anciens bandits. Elle croise quelques voyous dont elle prend soin de ne pas croiser le regard.

Elle finit par arriver devant une bâtisse au jardin mal entretenu. Un énorme 4x4 noir orné d'un Milobellus est garé. Elle remarque que la boîte aux lettres à moitié rouillée déborde de courrier, il s'agit principalement de factures et de rappels de PV non payés.

Elle frappe à la porte de la maison. Elle attend quelques instants et un homme de son âge en sort.

Il porte un jean bleu et un T-shirt rouge. Ses cheveux châtains clairs sont en désordre et ses yeux sombres reflètent une grande fatigue. Un magnifique joyau bleu pend à son cou contrastant ainsi avec le reste de son apparence.

\- Angèle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

\- En voilà des manières impolies, tu me fais entrer ? riposte-t-elle.

L'homme soupire et la laisse passer. La jeune femme arrive dans une pièce au papier peint déchiré. Il y a un canapé qui ne paye pas de mine, une table basse recouverte de déchets alimentaires.

Une télévision diffuse un programme sur les profondeurs aquatiques avec une qualité de son médiocre. Une paire de bottes noires et sales sont placées à côté d'une chaise sur laquelle est posé négligemment un manteau blanc.

Quelques sous-vêtements masculins traînent au sol à côté de divers papiers et cartons de pizza.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec le ménage. s'amuse-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lance le propriétaire du logis.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide Milo. dit-elle en passant son doigt sur une commode recouverte de poussière.

\- Et si je veux pas ?

Sur la commode reposent deux cadres photos, seuls objets entretenus de la pièce. Le premier représente deux hommes. L'un était Milo ayant le bras en écharpe accompagné d'un homme roux plutôt corpulent.

Angèle prend la seconde photo représentant aussi Milo avec un Milobellus entouré autour de lui. Il sourit sur l'image tandis que le Pokémon a la tête posée sur son épaule.

\- Touche pas à ça ! crie-t-il. »

-Du calme Milo, murmure Angèle reposant délicatement l'objet. Es-tu au courant du retour de la team Magma ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ? rétorque Milo.

\- Ils ont enlevé un scientifique, j'aide son gamin à le retrouver. explique la femme. J'ai besoin de toi pour nous emmener à la tour Mirage.

* * *

Brice et Flora ont parcouru divers magasins. Ceux-ci ont ramener de nombreuses provisions dont une importante quantité d'eau mais également quelques vêtements qui les protégeront de la chaleur suffocante du jour et du froid glacial de la nuit. Sur le chemin du retour, ils ont croisé le Linéon sauvage que la jeune fille voulait capturer la veille. Un combat s'est alors immédiatement engagé. Quelques personnes se sont arrêtées pour assister à la capture.

\- Squitty attaque charge ! demande Flora.

Le chaton rose fonce sur le furet qui est touché. Cependant le Pokémon normal ne semble pas être incommodé par le choc et riposte avec une attaque câlinerie qui frappe de plein fouet son adversaire.

Brice, qui a récupéré les sacs que porte son amie, observe le combat de loin. Si Flora n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur lui, il aurait lui aussi tenté de le capturer.

\- Squitty assistance ! crie la coordinatrice.

\- Vas-y Squitty ! encourage un homme dans la foule.

Le petit chat commence à lancer l'attaque aléatoire, c'est lance flamme qui est utilisé. Le jet de feu se dirige sur Linéon, ses poils roussissent.

Estimant que sa cible est assez affaiblie, la fille lance une Pokéball. Le furet est aspiré à l'intérieur.

La balle bouge quelques instants. La coordinatrice croise les doigts tandis que les spectateurs retiennent leur souffle.

\- Aller … murmure-t-elle.

La Pokéball remue encore puis elle s'ouvrit. Linéon en sort dans un flash de lumière.

\- Linéon ! Li ! grogne-t-il.

Le furet se sauve à toute vitesse, bousculant au passage l'une des spectatrices. Flora tombe à genoux, déçue. La foule se disperse et chacun retourne à ses occupations.

\- J'y étais presque ! se plaint la fille.

Elle se relève et jette un coup d'œil à son Pokémon de couleur rose.

\- Merci beaucoup Squitty. la remercie-t-elle en la rappelant dans sa Pokéball.

Flora allége Brice en récupérant quelques paquets, encore légèrement déçue de sa défaite.

Un ronronnement de voiture se fait entendre. Ils tournent la tête et voient un 4x4 rouler à pleine vitesse vers eux. Le véhicule est de couleur noire et a un Milobellus en motif. La voiture freine brusquement et s'arrête à un mètre d'eux.

Les portières s'ouvrent et deux personnes en descendent. Le conducteur est un homme vêtu de bleu et de rouge, il porte un manteau blanc ainsi qu'un pendentif qui attire tout de suite l'attention de la coordinatrice. La deuxième personne est Angèle.

\- Brice, Flora, je vous présente mon ami Milo, il nous conduira dans le désert de la tour Mirage. explique-t-elle.

L'homme jauge les deux enfants d'un regard hautain. Il les détaille tour à tour.

\- Comptez pas sur moi pour me battre à vos côtés contre la team Magma. lance Milo. Je vous emmène, je vous pose et je me casse. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour être votre nounou.

Immédiatement, l'homme n'inspire pas confiance à Brice et Flora. Ils ne comprennent pas comment Angèle peut l'apprécier et compter sur lui.

Milo va à l'arrière de sa voiture et ouvre le coffre, les deux enfants posent leurs bagages.

L'homme se remet à la place du conducteur et Angèle à la place du passager.

Les deux amis d'enfance se regardent hésitants.

\- Ce type est louche, il me fait même un peu peur. chuchote Flora.

\- Angèle lui fait confiance. Personnellement ce qui me fait peur c'est sa façon de conduire. murmure Brice. Il a l'air d'un vrai chauffard, si on a un accident en plein désert personne ne pourra nous aider.

\- Vous montez ou je vous laisse ici pour me critiquer ! s'impatiente le conducteur appuyant sur son klaxon.

Brice monte à l'arrière, le premier, dans le but de rassurer Flora qui le rejoint aussitôt. A peine sont-ils attachés que Milo fait rugir son moteur. Il démarre en faisant fumer la gomme de ses pneus sur la route.


	4. La traversée du désert

****Note de l'auteur :**** Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours. Le but était d'écrire une fanfiction en lien avec Hoenn avec plus de quatre chapitres mais moins de huit.

Les faits des épisodes 371 et 372 sont beaucoup évoqués dans ma fanfiction. Le neuvième film _Pokémon Ranger et le temple des mers_ , est également cité. Le contexte est donc celui de l'anime.

L'équipe de Brice n'a pas été choisie au hasard, il s'agit réellement de la sienne, aperçue brièvement au cours des différents films. En revanche, la situation de ses parents provient de mes pensées. Dans le jeux vidéo, le laboratoire du professeur Seko est séparé de sa maison. Dans le manga et l'anime, il n'est jamais question de sa femme. De mon point de vue, ils sont divorcés.

 ** **Avertissement :**** Seuls le scénario, Milo, Angèle et monsieur Square (bien que seulement cité pour ce dernier) m'appartiennent.

 _Pokémon_ appartient à NINTENDO.

Classée en K+ absence totale de sang ou de violence. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Le 4x4 roule vite sur la route forestière, Milo conduisant au-dessus de la vitesse réglementaire.

A l'arrière, Flora et Brice sont terrorisés voyant les virages se rapprocher à chaque fois trop prêt d'eux. La jeune fille se cramponne à son siège de toutes ses forces tandis que son ami espère ne pas vider le contenu de son estomac sur le conducteur se trouvant devant lui.

Angèle, assise à l'avant, ne semble pas être inquiète.

L'intérieur de la voiture est sale, quelques gobelets vides et emballages de hamburger traînent au sol et sur le tableau de bord. Brice trouve même une frite coincée entre les banquettes arrières.

Un porte-clé en forme de Milobellus pend au rétroviseur. Une petite figurine représentant un musicien avec un ukulélé s'agite au rythme des nombreuses secousses.

* * *

Les arbres de la forêt se font de moins en moins nombreux, puis de plus en plus rares. La flore verte change pour des plantes sèches et jaunes. La zone sylvestre a laissé place à la plaine, celle-ci à son tour est remplacée par le désert.

Le paysage est composé de dunes de sable, de rochers et occasionnellement de cactus.

N'ayant plus de routes à suivre, Milo passe à la vitesse supérieure. Le 4x4 déplace de grands nuages de poussière derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il est midi, le conducteur ralentit et coupe le moteur. Il se détache et sort de son véhicule.

\- Je crève la dalle. annonce-t-il avant de faire claquer sa portière.

Brice se dépêche de sortir pour prendre l'air. Tandis que Flora et Angèle descendent à leur tour, le dresseur se cache derrière un cactus pour vomir. Les deux filles se mettent à décharger le coffre pendant que Milo se met à rire.

\- Il lui en faut peu pour lui retourner les boyaux celui-là ! plaisante-t-il.

Angèle sort des bouteilles d'eau et des boîtes en plastique contenant des salades composées des sacs de provisions. Pendant ce temps, la coordinatrice installe un paravent rudimentaire pour se protéger du vent et de ses poussières. Quand tout est installé, le conducteur vient s'asseoir et prend son repas. Ils commencent à manger lorsque Brice retourne vers eux.

L'ambiance du repas est aussi tendue que celle dans le véhicule.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ou à une idée de l'emplacement de la tour Mirage ? demande Brice pour briser le silence.

\- On roule, on trouve ou on trouve pas. répond l'homme.

\- La team Magma gagne du temps. Qui sait ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? s'inquiète Flora.

\- Elle doit être dans la même situation que nous. la rassure Angèle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la team Magma est moins dangereuse que la team Aqua.

\- Qu'ils viennent pas nous enquiquiner ceux-là. réagit Milo au nom de la team Aqua. C'est qu'une bande de nazes.

\- La team Aqua est largement plus forte que la team Magma, eux avaient réussi à contrôler Kyogre lors de leur dernier combat. proteste la femme.

Brice est surpris, il se demande comment Angèle peut savoir cela. Lors de sa recherche d'informations sur la team Magma, il n'a rien trouvé sur leur affrontement final. Il jette un regard à Flora qui d'un hochement de la tête affirme qu'il s'agit de la vérité.

Alors que l'homme s'apprête à répondre, un énorme nuage de poussière arrive droit sur eux. Ils se rendent compte qu'il s'agit d'une créature qui court à une très grande vitesse. L'être rentre dans leur paravent et le renverse. Brice et Flora réalisent qu'il s'agit du Linéon que la coordinatrice voulait capturer. Le furet tourna à temps pour éviter de percuter le 4x4 et continue sa course sans s'interrompre.

\- C'est une coïncidence ou ce Pokémon nous suit ? remarque le garçon.

\- Les Linéon sont connus pour leur grande vitesse et le fait de ne pas maitriser les virages. ajoute Angèle.

Flora remet en place les paravents puis le groupe recommence à manger.

* * *

Après le repas, ils se sont immédiatement remis en route. Le conducteur roule toujours aussi vite pour le malheur de Brice, qui cette fois, a un sac en plastique s'il ne peut pas digérer son repas. Flora remarque qu'Angèle n'arrête pas de jeter des regards furtifs à Milo comme si elle est agacée. La jeune fille se cramponne toujours autant à son siège.

Il fait bien plus chaud que le matin et l'homme met l'air conditionné.

A plusieurs reprises, la fille aperçoit Linéon qui court. Elle est amusée que l'homme accélère à chaque fois qu'il le voit, comme s'il faisait la course avec lui.

Le soir commence à tomber avec la température. La climatisation étant toujours en route, Angèle a froid et se met à éternuer.

\- Quelqu'un aurait un mouchoir ? demande-t-elle.

\- Dans la boîte à gants. répond Milo.

La jeune femme se met à chercher dans l'espace indiqué par son ami. Elle trouve une boîte de pokéblocs contenant des friandises roses, bleus et violettes.

\- A quoi cela te sert de garder ça ? demande-t-elle.

\- Range donc ça, c'est à Lus. répond-il.

\- Je sais, mais Lus est … commence-t-elle.

Le conducteur lui lance un terrible regard noir qui la persuade de ne pas terminer sa phrase.

Angèle range l'objet où elle l'a pris. Brice et Flora focalisent leurs attentions sur leurs partenaires en conflit.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui s'est passé. lance-t-elle. Ouvre les yeux une fois pour toutes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? crie-t-il. Tu n'étais pas là ce jour-là ! Si monsieur Square n'avait pas été là, je crevais !

\- Monsieur Square ? Parles-tu de cet imbécile de la t...

\- La ferme ! la coupe-t-il. Je t'interdis de parler de lui de la sorte ainsi que de salir la mémoire de Lus !

Milo est rouge de colère. Les deux enfants assis à l'arrière ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe. Le conducteur ralentit son véhicule jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il coupe le moteur, retire les clés qu'il range dans sa poche. Il sort de la voiture en claquant violemment la portière et part.

De l'intérieur du 4x4, ils entendent l'homme crier de colère et jurer.

\- Où va-t-il ? questionne Brice.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra après s'être calmé. le rassure Angèle.

* * *

A la tombée de la nuit, Milo n'est pas revenu. Le reste du groupe a décidé de manger sans lui. Ils font un feu de camp pour se réchauffer. Ils dégustent quelques onigiris. Angèle est pensive.

\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Milo ? demande Flora sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait des grains de riz sur la joue.

\- Je préfère ne pas vous en parler. répond-elle. Cela ne regarde que lui et moi.

\- C'est étonnant que vous soyez amis avec lui. remarque Brice. Vous êtes chaleureuse et lui est quelqu'un de froid. Vous semblez ne rien avoir en commun.

\- Peut-être que je t'expliquerai plus tard. se contente-t-elle de dire en se levant. Je n'ai plus faim, je vais me coucher, demain il faudra être en forme.

Elle laisse Brice et Flora seuls pour aller dormir dans le 4x4. Ceux-ci, pour combler le silence, se mettent à discuter de leurs divers voyages et se donnent mutuellement des conseils de dressage.

* * *

Brice et Flora ont finit par aller se coucher à leur tour. Ils s'endorment sur la banquette arrière, enroulés dans des couvertures. Ayant été malade toute la journée, le fils du professeur Seko s'est endormi très rapidement dans un puissant sommeil. Angèle dort paisiblement et Milo n'est pas revenu.

La coordinatrice est réveillée en pleine nuit par un bruit inquiétant. Elle se rend compte que cela provient du toit.

\- Brice, réveille-toi, il y a quelque que chose qui rode !

Elle secoue son ami, terrifiée par ce qui se passe. Cela ne gêne pas le garçon toujours assoupi. Il ne semble pas l'entendre. Au contraire, le dresseur se cache encore plus sous sa couverture. La fille n'ose pas réveiller Angèle qui dort dans le siège devant elle.

Flora ne bouge plus. Elle s'imagine divers scénarios dignes de film d'horreurs au sujet de ce qui peut être au-dessus d'elle.

Finalement le bruit s'arrête.

Elle attend quelques minutes en silence, la respiration lente.

Néanmoins, la curiosité la dévore et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aller dehors.

Malgré le noir, elle voit assez. La pleine lune et les étoiles sont une source de lumière suffisante. Elle remarque alors une masse allongée sur le toit de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ? T'es pas sensée dormir avec l'autre gamin ? l'interpèle l'ombre en s'asseyant.

Flora reconnaît alors Milo éclairé de face par la lune. La lumière fait resplendir la pierre bleue qu'il porte en pendentif. Depuis qu'elle l'a vu, elle l'intrigue.

\- Votre bijou, il ressemble beaucoup à ceux du peuple des mers. fait t' elle remarquer.

L'homme est surpris.

\- Tu connais les légendes du peuple des mers ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- J'ai rencontré leurs descendants lors de mon périple. se justifie-t-elle. Je connais leur passion pour les Pokémon eau. En fait, je suis même devenue amie avec certains d'entre eux.

Elle s'en rappelle parfaitement, c'était quand elle voyageait encore avec Sacha, Pierre et son petit frère. Elle avait rencontré les descendants du peuple des mers par hasard. Ceux-ci aidaient un ranger à protéger un œuf de Manaphy d'un dangereux pirate. Le Pokémon aquatique était né dans ses bras et l'avait pris pour sa mère. Cependant après un long périple pour se rendre au temple des mers, ils s'étaient séparés.

\- Peu de gens connaissent leur histoire. ajoute Milo. Moi aussi, j'adore les Pokémon eau. Est-ce que tu aimes les créatures aquatiques ?

\- Il y en a beaucoup que j'apprécie. D'ailleurs, j'ai un Carabaffe. Mais je déteste les Tentacool. avoue-t-elle se rappelant son traumatisme d'enfance.

Il rit amèrement d'un air effrayant. Le son de son rire se propage dans l'endroit désert.

\- Je déteste les déserts, je préfère la mer. Et me voilà coincé ici avec deux gamins et une sadique. s'exclame-t-il.

La coordinatrice, comprenant que l'homme désigne Angèle, se demande une fois encore quel est le lien qui les unit. De plus elle n'a rien d'une sadique.

Il se remet à rire, Flora préfère retourner se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, le groupe déjeune rapidement. L'ambiance est bonne car Milo préfère faire bande à part. Il évite soigneusement Angèle et ne lui a pas dit un mot depuis la veille. Il l'observe de loin. Chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisent, il lui lance un regard accusateur.

Cela n'empêche néanmoins pas la femme d'être de bonne humeur, elle plaisante même avec Flora et Brice.

Ils se remettent ensuite en route. Cette fois, peut-être est-ce de la chance, ils trouvent la tour Mirage. Celle-ci se dresse fièrement devant eux.

D'autres véhicules se trouvent devant la tour, à en juger par le logo qu'ils portent, ils doivent appartenir à la team Magma.

Brice, Angèle et Flora descendent du 4x4 et récupèrent leurs bagages.

\- Nous y voilà. annonce le dresseur la gorge serrée.

Brice s'apprête de nouveau à rencontrer la team Magma. Mais cette fois il n'est pas seul. Il peut compter sur ses amies. Il entre le premier dans la tour.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne viens pas Milo ? demande Angèle. Elle parlait à l'homme pour la première fois de la journée.

\- Sans façon, je passe mon tour. lance-t-il froidement. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

Angèle pénètre à son tour dans les lieux tandis que Flora observe encore l'édifice de l'extérieur. La tour est si grande. C'est à présent à elle d'entrer.

\- Attend ! crie Milo.

Elle se retourne surprise, le conducteur affiche un air gêné. Elle se rapproche de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- L'autre gamin et toi, vous...

Il marque une pause.

\- Soyez prudents, ne faites confiances qu'à vous-même.

Milo redémarre son 4x4 et repart en trombe.


	5. La tour Mirage

****Note de l'auteur :**** Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours. Le but était d'écrire une fanfiction en lien avec Hoenn avec plus de quatre chapitres mais moins de huit.

Les faits des épisodes 371 et 372 sont beaucoup évoqués dans ma fanfiction. Le neuvième film _Pokémon Ranger et le temple des mers_ , est également cité. Le contexte est donc celui de l'anime.

L'équipe de Brice n'a pas été choisie au hasard, il s'agit réellement de la sienne, aperçue brièvement au cours des différents films. En revanche, la situation de ses parents provient de mes pensées. Dans le jeux vidéo, le laboratoire du professeur Seko est séparé de sa maison. Dans le manga et l'anime, il n'est jamais question de sa femme. De mon point de vue, ils sont divorcés.

 ** **Avertissement :**** Seuls le scénario, Milo, Angèle et monsieur Square (bien que seulement cité pour ce dernier) m'appartiennent.

 _Pokémon_ appartient à NINTENDO.

Classée en K+ absence totale de sang ou de violence. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Brice, Flora et Angèle sont à présent dans la tour Mirage. Le vent s'engouffre par de nombreuses issues et siffle à l'intérieur du bâtiment désert. Le lieu est en ruine, plusieurs dalles du sol semblent vouloir se briser sous le moindre poids. Les murs sont dégradés par les années passées. De nombreux couloirs s'offrent à eux.

\- Séparons-nous, nous saurons plus efficaces. propose Angèle.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? demande Flora.

\- Elle a raison. approuve Brice. Si nous nous faisons avoir, ils n'auront capturé qu'un seul d'entre nous.

Ils mettent à exécution leur plan et choisissent chacun un couloir différent.

* * *

Dans l'un des étages de la tour, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses surveille un groupe de scientifiques en train de travailler. Elle porte un uniforme de la team Magma mais il ne s'agiit pas de celui des sbires de bases.

\- Lieutenant Courtney, rien à signaler. lui affirme un sbire revenant de sa ronde.

\- Continuez de surveiller la tour. ordonne la femme.

Courtney jette à nouveau un regard aux scientifiques, en particulier au professeur Seko. Il est facilement reconnaissable car il s'agit du seul qui porte un short, des sandales et qui est mal rasé. Il a une apparence très décontractée à l'opposé de ses collèges.

Ils travaillent dur pour satisfaire leur demande. Les forcer à collaborer n'a pas été facile mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

S'ils arrivent à déchiffrer les runes et à résoudre l'énigme, ils obtiendront deux Pokémon très rares.

* * *

Brice tente de trouver le bon chemin parmi les couloirs de la tour. S'il avait su qu'il s'agissait d'un labyrinthe, il n'aurait pas accepté de se séparer.

Il a monté quelques étages, et au fur à mesure qu'il grimpe, il se rend compte de la dégradation du lieu.

Au détour d'un couloir, il voit une ombre. Il met sa main sur ses pokéballs, prêt à les dégainer. Heureusement pour lui, il ne s'agit que d'Angèle.

\- C'est toi, je regrette d'avoir proposé ce plan. avoue-t-elle.

\- Nous ferions mieux de reconstituer le groupe. confirme-t-il.

Ils se remettent en route et traversent quelques couloirs. Ils parviennent à monter deux autres étages. Ils ne croisent cependant pas Flora, ce qui inquiète Brice. Il espère qu'elle n'a pas été capturée par la team Magma.

A un tournant, ils entendent des voix. En se cachant, ils observent la salle d'où elles proviennent.

Il s'agissit d'une grande pièce aux murs recouverts de runes anciennes. Une poignée de sbires et une femme qui semble être plus gradée se trouvent là. Mais surtout, il y a le professeur Seko et ses assistants.

Angèle et Brice s'accordent un rapide regard et un hochement de tête. Ils balancent des pokéballs sur le sol. Starosss, Rhinastoc et Galeking apparaissent.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? crie la femme.

\- Libérez immédiatement tout le monde ! demande Brice.

\- Crois-tu que l'on va satisfaire tes caprices ? Attaquez-les ! ordonne-t-elle aux sbires.

\- A vos ordres lieutenant Courtney ! obéissent les sbires envoyant à leur tour leurs Pokémon.

Un important nombre de Grahyèna apparaît sur le terrain ainsi que les deux Mysdibule et le Metalosse que Brice a déjà combattu.

Les ordres fusent dans tous les sens, les Pokémon se battent de toutes leurs forces. Brice regrette l'absence de Flora, avec elle, ils auraient peut-être eu la supériorité numérique.

Heureusement, les Grahyena tombent très vite KO.

\- Staross, laser glace sur toutes nos cibles ! hurle Angèle dans la bataille.

Les Pokémon acier de la team Magma se retrouvent gelés.

\- Rhinastoc marto-poing, Galeking queue de fer ! demande Brice.

Les deux titans s'exécutent et sous la triple attaque combinée, les deux Mysdibule s'écroulent KO.

Metalosse est également très affaibli. Il riposte d'une attaque psycho.

Courtney observe le combat de loin, mécontente de la tournure que prend le combat. Tant pis, s'ils perdent, elle les achèvera avec ses propres Pokémon.

Le professeur Seko hurle des conseils pour soutenir son fils. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait aidé directement en combattant à ses côtés.

\- Metalosse poing météor ! lance comme ordre l'un des sbires.

Galeking se prend l'attaque de plein fouet et il tombe KO. Brice le rappelle dans sa pokéball en le remerciant. Il sait qu'il faudra plus qu'une ou deux attaques pour que le Pokémon adverse soit incapable de se battre.

\- Metalosse, griffe acier !

-Rhinastoc, marto-poing encore !

-Staross, météores !

Le Pokémon acier griffe le rhinocéros qui hurle sous la douleur. Malgré sa souffrance, il parvient à assommer la dernière évolution de Theral. L'étoile de mer lance son attaque à son tour.

Metalosse tombe au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Rhinastoc profita de sa faiblesse et sans attendre l'ordre de son dresseur, il exécute à nouveau son attaque combat.

Courtney se met à applaudir d'un geste lent.

\- Félicitation pour avoir battu mes hommes de main. le nargue-t-elle. Mais à présent, je suis ton adversaire.

La femme lance une pokéball et un Grahyèna en sort. Celui-ci a l'air bien plus fort que ceux des sbires. Il grogne, dévoilant sa puissante mâchoire. Autant que sa dresseuse, il semble vouloir en découdre.

Angèle rappelle Staross, elle se tourne vers Brice et lui sourit.

\- C'est ton combat. murmure-t-elle.

Le garçon change Rhinastoc pour Tengalice.

Elle a raison, c'est son combat.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de la tour Mirage, dans le désert, Milo est à bord de son 4x4.

Ses perpétuels remords lui rongent le cœur encore plus que d'habitude.

Il jette un regard au rétroviseur qui reflète son regard.

Il n'arrête pas de repenser aux deux enfants ainsi qu'à Angèle.

\- Non, je ne peux pas les laisser là-bas. dit-il à voix haute. Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attendent.

Il fait demi-tour avec son véhicule, soulevant un impressionnant nuage de poussière et double sa vitesse. Peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard.

* * *

Après un combat acharné, Tengalice a battu Grahyèna. Courtney a été obligé d'envoyer son deuxième et dernier Pokémon, un Camerupt. Brice, pour des raisons stratégiques, a rappelé Tengalice pour le remplacer par son fidèle Laggron.

\- Camerupt, ébullilave ! ordonne Courtney.

\- Laggron hydrocanon ! demande Brice.

Les deux jets d'attaque percutent leur cible de plein fouet. C'est le Pokémon feu qui en souffre le plus. La femme aux cheveux roses écume de rage.

\- Très bien tu l'auras voulu, abîme ! crie-t-elle.

Le chameau se cabre et frappe le sol de la tour Mirage. Une faille se créée sous le reptile amphibien. Il ne peut éviter l'attaque et se retrouve prisonnier du sol. Il est inévitablement KO.

Brice grimace, avec le double avantage du type, il est pourtant convaincu de sa victoire. Cependant il lui reste deux Pokémon, très affaiblis. Angèle dévore le combat des yeux, prête à intervenir.

\- Rhinastoc, encore un effort ! supplie Brice en envoyant son partenaire au combat.

Le rhinocéros apparaît et fixe son adversaire du regard. Brice a une idée de tactique en tête. Il n'aime pas l'utiliser, la jugeant trop cruelle, mais son adversaire n'a pas le moindre scrupule.

\- C'est le dernier, utilise empale corne !

Courtney est surprise, il utilise la même stratégie qu'elle. L'attaque se rapprochant de son Pokémon trop lent, elle ne donne pas d'ordre. Elle comprend avant que l'attaque ne touche sa cible qu'elle a perdu.

Comme elle le pense, le chameau de feu ne pu éviter le puissant coup de corne et s'effondre KO. Il ne reste plus qu'à le rappeler.

\- On a gagné ! s'exclame Brice en rappelant son Pokémon.

\- Brice, derrière toi ! crie le professeur Seko.

Il n'a pas le temps de se retourner, un coup lui frappe la tête.

Il tombe inconscient.


	6. L'ornithologue aux ailes souillées

****Note de l'auteur :**** Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours. Le but était d'écrire une fanfiction en lien avec Hoenn avec plus de quatre chapitres mais moins de huit.

Les faits des épisodes 371 et 372 sont beaucoup évoqués dans ma fanfiction. Le neuvième film _Pokémon Ranger et le temple des mers_ , est également cité. Le contexte est donc celui de l'anime.

L'équipe de Brice n'a pas été choisie au hasard, il s'agit réellement de la sienne, aperçue brièvement au cours des différents films. En revanche, la situation de ses parents provient de mes pensées. Dans le jeux vidéo, le laboratoire du professeur Seko est séparé de sa maison. Dans le manga et l'anime, il n'est jamais question de sa femme. De mon point de vue, ils sont divorcés.

 ** **Avertissement :**** Seuls le scénario, Milo, Angèle et monsieur Square (bien que seulement cité pour ce dernier) m'appartiennent.

 _Pokémon_ appartient à NINTENDO.

Classée en K+ absence totale de sang ou de violence. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Milo se déplace dans le labyrinthe des couloirs de la tour Mirage. Le vent se propage dans les différents lieux de cette dernière, dans un bruit que ne supportent pas ses oreilles. Il a toujours eu l'ouïe fine, plus que la normale pour un humain et cela le gêne souvent au quotidien. Les bruits aigus sont tout simplement une torture pour lui.

Au détour d'un couloir il trouve quelqu'un d'inconscient. Il s'agit d'une fille aux cheveux châtains qu'il reconnaît immédiatement. Il jure en prenant Flora dans ses bras.

* * *

Brice se réveille en gémissant. Sa tête lui fait horriblement mal. Il ouvre les yeux mais perçoit flou. Il se rend compte qu'il est attaché contre quelqu'un d'autre. Il se rappelle vaguement s'être fait assommer après avoir battu Courtney.

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir voir correctement. Angèle se tient devant lui un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Angèle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il.

\- Désolé mon chou, mais j'avais prévu cela depuis le début. répond-elle.

\- Pardon ? dit-il ne comprenant pas.

\- Elle t'a trahi. lance une voix familière provenant de derrière lui.

La personne attachée à lui n'est qu'autre que son père. Il ne peut cependant pas se retourner pour le voir. Il aperçoit tous les autres scientifiques et membres de la team Magma eux aussi ligotés. Tous semblent assommés.

Orado, l'Altaria shiney de la femme, est également là. Il n'affiche plus son air doux et inoffensif, il est à présent terrifiant et affiche un regard sadique.

Encore légèrement confus du choc, il met du temps à comprendre.

\- C'est une blague ? refuse de croire Brice.

\- Tu crois encore à ma sincérité ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Le dresseur est perdu, elle l'a aidé depuis le début, pourquoi cette soudaine trahison ?

\- Pourquoi Angèle ?

\- Je t'ai utilisé depuis le début Brice Seko. Tu as fait tout le travail pour moi et en plus je vais pouvoir t'utiliser comme moyen de chantage contre ton père.

Angèle se dirige vers l'une des parois de la salle. Celle-ci est recouverte entièrement de runes anciennes.

Il y a également deux anneaux, l'un en jade, l'autre en améthyste. Ils semblent pouvoir chacun ouvrir une trappe.

\- Brice, la team Magma avait besoin de nous pour les décoder. chuchote le professeur Seko à son fils. Selon ses écritures anciennes, chaque anneau libérerait un Pokémon à la puissance destructrice. Cependant, il y a un piège que nous n'avions pas réussi à identifier. Il se déclencherait selon l'action de ses anneaux.

\- En effet, avoue Angèle, mais à présent vous allez m'expliquer comment déjouer le piège.

Angèle se déplace à nouveau et se met en face du professeur Seko. Il refuse cependant de collaborer.

Le dresseur essaie d'atteindre ses pokéballs, Rhinastoc et Tengalice sont encore en état de combattre.

Orado le voit faire. Il s'avance d'un air menaçant vers le garçon. Il commence à lancer une attaque mais Angèle claque des doigts, il s'arrête.

\- Peut-être seriez-vous plus coopératif si je m'en prenais à votre fils ? demande la femme au professeur Seko.

L'homme grimace, il sait qu'il ne supportera pas de voir son enfant blessé.

\- Mon père ne vous dira rien ! crie le garçon.

-Je ne serais pas si sure à ta place. Riposte-t-elle.

Elle lève sa main prête à le frapper. Brice ferme les yeux s'attendant à recevoir la douleur.

\- Arrête immédiatement Angèle ! ordonne une voix masculine.

Ne recevant pas de coup, il ouvre les yeux se demandant qui a parlé. Milo est là, se tenant en face d'eux. Il porte Flora dans les bras et il est essoufflé. Il dépose la fille à terre et s'avance.

\- Tu es là pour m'arrêter Milo ? demande la femme.

\- Oui, je te laisse cependant le choix de te rendre. déclare-t-il.

\- Tu n'as plus ton Pokémon. remarque-t-elle.

L'homme se met en position de combat, il serre les poings.

\- Tu oublies que j'étais l'un des meilleurs combattants aux corps-à-corps. réplique-t-il.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? ose demander le professeur Seko.

Les deux amis en conflit se dévisagent quelques instants. Angèle hausse les épaules, laissant Milo choisir de répondre ou non. L'homme jette un regard à Flora toujours inconsciente puis à Brice, il prend finalement la parole pour dévoiler la vérité.

\- Angèle et moi étions partenaires autrefois. Nous sommes d'anciens membres de la team Aqua.

Le dresseur pousse un cri de surprise. Voilà pourquoi Angèle voulait tant combattre la team Magma.

Cela explique en partie sa traitrise. Elle attendait depuis le début qu'il combatte pour elle ses ennemis.

\- La team Aqua est train de se reformer, rejoint moi Milo ! argumente la femme. Cette fois, nous battrons cette saleté de team Magma et nous réussirons à étendre les mers !

-La team Aqua comme la team Magma est aveuglée par un fanatisme idiot ! refuse l'homme. Je ne retournerai pas me battre pour leur idéal. C'est à cause d'eux que Lus est mort !

Encore le nom de Lus, remarque Brice, peut-être s'agissait t' il d'un Pokémon qui lui a appartenu.

\- C'était un accident, poursuit Angèle.

\- Tu n'étais pas là ! J'ai failli mourir en même temps que Lus ! Je m'en suis tiré uniquement grâce à un membre de la team Magma ! Monsieur Square aurait normalement dû me laisser crever !

Angèle soupire et le regarde de manière triste.

\- Orado, rugissement pleine puissance !

Le dragon se met à rugir le plus fort qu'il peut. Le bruit résonne partout dans la tour et touche tout le monde. Brice et le professeur Seko regrettent de ne pas avoir les mains libres. Cela insupporte même sa dresseuse, mais elle reste calme. Milo tente de se protéger les oreilles, ses genoux plièrent sous la douleur et il tombe au sol.

La nuisance sonore finit par cesser.

\- Je connais tes faiblesses Milo, je sais que tu souffres d'hyperacousie. annonce Angèle.

L'homme est à terre et tremble, souffrant. Brice est dégouté par le comportement de la femme qui semble prendre du plaisir à le faire souffrir.

Il soupire en regardant le sol, il ne voit plus aucune solution. Il remarque alors que les gravats sur le sol tremblent. Le bruit du vent s'intensifie et un tremblement se fait entendre.

Milo se met à sourire malgré la douleur, il semble comprendre ce qui se passe.

Un nuage de poussière envahit la pièce faisant tousser les personnes qui s'y trouvent.

La poussière finit par retomber, Brice remarque alors qu'un nouveau Pokémon se tient dans la pièce. Un Pokémon qui commence à lui être très familier.

Linéon.

Le furet semble très en colère et grognait. Il attaque Orado d'une puissante attaque blizzard. Le dragon pousse un cri de douleur.

\- Speedy ! crie le professeur Seko.

\- Tu vas me le payer ! s'énerve Angèle. Orado, méga-évolution !

La femme appuie sur la gemme sésame se situant sur sa boule d'oreille. Son dragon commence à se transformer, sa queue s'allonge et ses ailes se recouvrent d'une quantité énorme de duvet.

Le furet n'attend pas pour attaquer et charge en sortant ses griffes, son adversaire riposte avec dracochoc sous les ordres de sa dresseuse. Speedy subit le rayon mais ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Il serre son adversaire de ses pattes et utilise câlinerie.

Ordado riposte avec furie, Speedy l'évite et utilise une dernière fois blizzard.

Le dragon tombe au sol KO, il reprend son apparence initial.

Angèle furieuse rappelle son Pokémon. Elle ne remarque pas que Milo a profité de la confusion du combat pour se placer derrière elle. Il l'assomme et la prend dans ses bras pendant que Speedy défait les liens de Brice et de son père avec ses dents.

L'homme commence à s'en aller avec Angèle.

\- Milo, attends! l'interpelle le fils du professeur Seko.

L'ancien membre de la team Aqua se retourne et dit :

\- J'ai utilisé une radio se situant dans l'un des véhicules de la team Magma. La police ne va pas tarder d'arriver. Je ferais mieux de partir. explique-t-il.

\- Merci pour tout. lui dit Brice en guise d'adieu.

Milo lui sourit pour la première fois et s'éloigne, portant Angèle dans les bras.


	7. Épilogue

****Note de l'auteur :**** Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours. Le but était d'écrire une fanfiction en lien avec Hoenn avec plus de quatre chapitres mais moins de huit.

Les faits des épisodes 371 et 372 sont beaucoup évoqués dans ma fanfiction. Le neuvième film _Pokémon Ranger et le temple des mers_ , est également cité. Le contexte est donc celui de l'anime.

L'équipe de Brice n'a pas été choisie au hasard, il s'agit réellement de la sienne, aperçue brièvement au cours des différents films. En revanche, la situation de ses parents provient de mes pensées. Dans le jeux vidéo, le laboratoire du professeur Seko est séparé de sa maison. Dans le manga et l'anime, il n'est jamais question de sa femme. De mon point de vue, ils sont divorcés.

 ** **Avertissement :**** Seuls le scénario, Milo, Angèle et monsieur Square (bien que seulement cité pour ce dernier) m'appartiennent.

 _Pokémon_ appartient à NINTENDO.

Classée en K+ absence totale de sang ou de violence. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Grâce à l'appel radio de Milo, une équipe de secours est intervenue. Tous les membres de la team Magma présents ont été arrêtés et les pokéballs volées récupérées. Les scientifiques présents ont été incapables de résoudre l'énigme de la tour Mirage. Milo et Angèle ont disparu et les forces de l'ordre n'ont pas réussi à les retrouver.

Quelques jours plus tard, Brice est au commissariat de police de Bourg-en-Vol. L'endroit est plein de personnes témoignant de ce qui c'est passé lors de l'attaque de la team Magma. Les policiers sont en pleine effervescence.

Brice est en pleine déposition avec l'agent Jenny qui ne cesse de lui poser des questions. Elle note toutes ses réponses sur un calepin. Son père et Flora ont eu droit au même questionnaire.

\- Je vous le répète une dernière fois, l'homme avait un 4x4 gris. Ses cheveux étaient bleus et il était tout de blanc vêtu. ment Brice pour protéger Milo.

\- Es-tu sûr ? demande l'agent Jenny.

\- J'ai passé plus d'une journée avec lui, je ne me trompe pas. affirme le dresseur.

\- C'est bon, tu peux partir. lui dit la femme aux cheveux bleus.

Le garçon ne se fait pas prier et s'en va immédiatement. La policière tourne les pages et relit ses notes. Elle ne comprend pas comment les témoins puissent lui donner des descriptions si différentes de l'homme. Le professeur Seko lui a parlé d'un homme aux cheveux châtains clairs portant un manteau blanc ainsi que des vêtements bleus et rouges. La coordinatrice l'a décrit comme blond et possédant un 4x4 blanc.

Brice retrouve Flora en sortant du commissariat. Elle se lève du banc.

Elle lui tend le sachet de friandises qu'elle vient d'acheter. Il s'agit de biscuits en forme de Pokémon, le garçon en prend quelques-uns.

\- Tu lui as tout raconté ? veut-elle savoir.

\- J'ai menti sur Milo, je ne souhaite pas qu'il puisse avoir des ennuis par ma faute. répond-il.

\- J'ai fait la même chose, l'agent Jenny doit être surprise d'avoir des descriptions différentes de lui.

Par contre, je dois t'avouer que pour Angèle, je ne me suis pas retenue de dire la vérité. Milo m'avait donné un conseil qui sous-entendait qu'elle était dangereuse. Cependant je ne l'avais pas compris, et j'ai demandé à Angèle ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle a dû avoir peur et elle m'a assommée. Au faite, ton père m'a dit qu'il ne vous attendait chez ta mère. se souvient la fille.

Brice devient soudainement pâle, sa mère allait lui passer un savon. Il avait promis de l'appeler en rentrant à Hoenn mais avec tout ce qui c'était passé, il avait complètement oublié.

Ses parents avaient divorcé lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Le laboratoire ayant été détruit, son père allait sûrement vivre un certain temps chez son ancienne épouse. L'ambiance risque d'être explosive.

* * *

Le soir même, Flora et Brice ainsi que le professeur Seko dinent chez la mère du garçon.

Le repas se déroule beaucoup mieux que le dresseur ne l'a imaginé. Néanmoins, sa mère n'arrête pas de lui poser des questions. De temps en temps, elle lui reproche de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de ce qui se passait.

\- Donc, tu comptes à présent voyager avec Flora ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je vais passer un certain temps à Bourg-en-Vol, elle repartira donc sans moi. répond-il.

\- Tu vas ainsi laisser ta petite amie repartir toute seule ? le nargue-t-elle.

Flora et Brice se mettent à rougir extrêmement gênés par les propos de la mère à Brice.

\- C'est pas ma petite amie ! crie-t-il rouge comme une tomate.

Sa mère se met à rire et s'arrête avant de se rappeler quelque chose. Elle se lève de table et va chercher une lettre posée sur un meuble de la pièce. Elle la donne à son fils.

\- Cette lettre est arrivée hier, je crois qu'elle vient de Sinnoh. Elle est pour toi. explique-t-elle.

Brice déchire l'enveloppe et lit la lettre. Il sourit et dit :

\- C'est mon ami Louka de Littorella. Il arrive dans quelques jours pour venir me voir. Je vais pouvoir disputer un combat contre lui !

\- Ne m'avais-tu pas promis un match ? lui rappelle le professeur Seko.

Quelques instants plus tard, dans le jardin de l'ancienne femme du professeur Seko, Brice et son père sont en position pour se battre. Flora observe le combat de loin avec la mère de son amie.

\- Tengalice, à toi ! crie Brice en envoyant son Pokémon sur le terrain

Le professeur Seko siffle dans ses doigts, et Speedy, le Linéon apparaît. Le furet va se placer en face du Pokémon plante, prêt à se battre.

\- Alors ce Linéon t'appartient ? demande Brice.

\- Non. Il y a quelques semaines je l'ai retrouvé blessé et je l'ai soigné. A son arrivée il avait un collier portant le nom de Speedy. Il doit avoir un dresseur mais il préfère rester avec moi. explique le professeur Seko.

Brice comprend. Ainsi, si Speedy est sur leur route depuis le début, c'est parce que lui aussi voulait sauver le professeur Seko. Heureusement pour eux. Sinon Angèle aurait atteint son but.

Le garçon regarde quelques instants le ciel. Où peuvent bien se trouver Angèle et Milo ?

Il reporte son attention sur le combat et crie son premier ordre.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, sur les hauteurs des collines de Lavandia, Milo regarde le ciel en compagnie d'Angèle. Son attention est toute portée sur la constellation de Milobellus. Son amie est dégoutée, pensant encore aux Pokémon qu'elle aurait pu obtenir dans la tour Mirage. Elle soupire.

\- Nous nous en sommes bien tirés. Courtney et ses hommes se sont fait arrêter. dit-elle pour briser le silence. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui empêchera la team Magma d'obtenir les Pokémon de la tour Mirage.

\- S'ils y retournent, ils auront une très mauvaise surprise. annonce l'homme.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Milo grogne, ses oreilles sifflent légèrement depuis l'attaque sonore d' Orado. Il espère que cela passera rapidement.

\- La tour est vieille, ses mécanismes sont fragiles. Tu m'as dit que le Camerupt de Courtney avait lancé l'attaque abîme. Le sol était très endommagé. En gravissant la tour, j'en ai même ressenti les secousses. Il y a de fortes chances pour que les anneaux ne puissent plus ouvrir les trappes. Tu n'aurais donc pas pu les obtenir non plus.

Angèle soupire à nouveau et se met à observer la voûte céleste avec Milo.


End file.
